Known devices for adapting a road vehicle for use on railway tracks ordinarily contemplate the provsion of flanged wheels pivotally mounted on the vehicle frame and arranged to swing through an arc so as to raise or lower the flanged wheels as desired. Such prior art structures project outwardly from the vehicle frame and thus require additional space and are not well adapted for sidewise movement relative to the vehicle frame so as to accommodate minor misalignment between the road vehicle wheels and the railway tracks.